vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rider (Sakata Kintoki)
Summary Rider is a Rider-class Servant the protagonist can summon during the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order, acting as their primary ally while investigating the Onigashima Sub-Singularity. Rider's True Name is Kintoki Sakata, also known by his childhood nickname, Kintarou, one of the Four Heavenly Kings serving under Minamoto no Yorimitsu during the Heian period. This manifestation of Kintoki represents the carefree days of his youth, before he and Raikou resorted to trickery to slay the Oni on Mount Ooe, including Shuten-douji and Ibaraki-douji, whose deaths bore heavily on his mind in his later years. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with Thousand Mile Sprint and Golden Drive Name: Rider, Kintoki Sakata, Kintarou Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Rider-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Demigod, Member of the Four Heavenly Kings Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Electricity Manipulation, Vehicular Mastery, Statistics Amplification with Thousand Mile Sprint, Animal Manipulation (Can converse with animals and achieve a mutual level of understanding with them), Summoning (Can summon his bike, the Golden Bear, at will), Transformation (Can switch between his Rider and Berserker forms), He will never gain weight no matter how much he eats and his muscles are naturally brawny and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Possesses A+ Rank Strength like his Berserker self, making him equal to Heracles. Defeated Ushi Gozen with the help of Ushiwakamaru, Fuuma Kotarou, Musashibou Benkei, and Shielder), higher with Thousand Mile Sprint (Gets an increase to his strength and durability when sprinting at full speed) and Golden Drive (As a B-Rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, it should be far more powerful than Kintoki's normal attacks. Its power is further increased with Thousand Mile Sprint when its True Name is released) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Faster than his Berserker self and should be comparable to most other Servants), higher with Thousand Mile Sprint and Golden Drive (When releasing his bikes True Name, it can reach a maximum speed hundreds of times faster than normal) Lifting Strength: Class 25 Striking Strength: Island Class, higher with Thousand Mile Sprint Durability: Island level(Battled Ushi Gozen, Ibaraki-douji, and Shuten-douji on separate occasions), higher with Thousand Mile Sprint Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana. His Thousand Mile Sprint skill grants him a nigh "enexhaustable" amount of stamina even when performing long-distance movement) Range: Standard melee range normally, at least several dozen meters with lightning Standard Equipment: His bike, the Golden Bear Intelligence: As one of the Four Heavenly Kings serving under Minamoto no Yorimitsu, Kintoki is a skilled warrior who has slain countless oni, demons, and other supernatural beings to defend Kyoto. As a Rider, he primarily relies on hand-to-hand combat and his trusty mount, the Golden Bear, manhandling the oni of Onigashima island with ease. When backed by the Servants of Chaldea and assisted by the surprise attack of Shuten-douji, he also managed to defeat Ushi Gozen, who had the legendary skills of Kintoki's own leader who is comparable to entire armies on her lonesome. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. He is still haunted by his decision to kill Shuten-douji and Ibaraki-douji through underhanded means in life. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm GoldenDrive.png|Golden Drive GoldenDrive_GoodNight.gif|Golden Drive - Good Night: Night Wolf Deadly Nine - Golden Dash *'Golden Drive:' Kintoki's cherished mount. Known also as the Golden Bear Mk. 1, it is a large motorcycle imbued with the thunder god's power that is bound to him when he is summoned as a Rider. It has the power to transform itself by its very nature, most particularly when releasing its True Name to ram his enemies with. Its tires are the transformed drums of the thunder god, once used originally to calm Minamoto no Raikou when she was suffering from nightmares in life but have now become part of Kintoki's mount. ** Golden Drive - Good Night: Night Wolf Deadly Nine - Golden Dash: Kintoki's Noble Phantasm when releasing its True Name transforms his trusty mount, the motorcycle Golden Bear, into its high-speed charging configuration form designed to ram straight into his opponent. As he rides on to ram down his enemies, the tires power rise with every turn as Kintoki travels farther and farther, causing lightning to rise up from the ground and engulf the area he drives on and reach hundreds of times the bikes normal maximum speed. Class Skills * Riding: The ability to ride mounts. Due to Kintoki's ambiguous classification as a Rider and possession of a Rider Belt, his rank in this skill is void and, with it, the skill to ride other mounts. But he still has no issues handling Golden Bear. Personal Skills * Animal Dialogue: The ability to converse with animals who don't speak a "language of words". Kintoki possesses a C-Rank in this skill, preventing him from conveying very complex nuances. But since his mental structure is much like an animal, he can reach a mutual understanding with them. * Divinity: The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. While it would normally be of a low rank of D, Kintoki's class as a Rider emphasizes his heritage as a son of a thunder god, resulting in a higher rank of C. * Natural Body: The possession of a perfect body from the day of one's birth. Because of Kintoki's A Rank in this skill, his Strength always gets a rank up, his body will be naturally brawny, and his body shape will never change no matter how many calories he consumes. * Thousand Mile Sprint: A skill acquired upon being with his beloved mount. It bestows Kintoki an inexhaustible amount of stamina even if he were to perform long-distance movement after a long time and demonstrates the effect of increasing his agility and, when performing a full sprint, an increase to his strength and durability and can even increase his Noble Phantasms power when its True Name is released. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Servants Category:Martial Artists Category:Animal Users Category:Summoners Category:Male Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Good Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bikers Category:Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Demigods Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Soul Users Category:Possession Users Category:Vehicular Masters